Forever
by SouthernV
Summary: An Eric & Sookie story. 200 years in the making. R&R please! :D
1. Prologue

Title: Forever (Pending title. Might change this if I think of a better one.)

Summary: An Eric & Sookie story. 200 years in the making.

Author's Note and disclaimer: Hi! This is my first fanfic so be kind. I'll try my best to keep characters in character (eventually). This story is based on the Sookie-verse that was created by the amazing C.H and I just borrowed her characters to play with. In other words, I'll be changing a lot of things and tweak stuff so it'll fit into my storyline. I do hope you guys will enjoy this and let me know what you think! Thanks.

* * *

**Prologue**

_London, 1803_

17-year old Sookie Stackhouse stepped out of the carriage with the help of her footman. She smoothed the invisible creases on her dress and with a big smile, walked inside her home. She was turning 18 tomorrow and was getting married in a week and her life was everything she had dreamt of.

As she stepped into the house, the butler informed her that her fiancée was waiting for her in the living room. She quickly thanked him as she practically skipped towards where her fiancée was awaiting her presence. She stopped in her tracks by the door as she saw him sitting on a chair near the window, his blond hair seemed blonder under the light of the sun. He was engrossed in the book that was placed on his lap, his blue eyes slowly trailing back and forth as he read through the pages.

"Eric," she finally made her presence known.

"Ah, little one, you are back," Eric placed the book he was reading down and stood up to his full height. His blue eyes gazed into hers as they met halfway and he placed his hands on her sides and with a devilish smile, stole a chaste kiss from her lips.

"Stop, people might see us," Sookie pulled back with a blush. "Have you been waiting long?"

"A bit," he replied. "But it doesn't matter. You know I'd wait forever for you. And you know we've done so much more than that kiss, my little one."

"Shhhh!" her eyes went wide as she threw herself into him.

"Little one," he grinned widely as he pulled her closer to him. "What do you plan on doing for your birthday tomorrow?"

"Well, there's the party that Uncle's throwing for me," she spoke with her cheeks resting on his chest.

"Your Uncle's one last shot at trying to have someone steal you from under my nose?" he teased.

"Hush," she gently hit him on the chest and drew back a little to look at him. "You know my Uncle likes you."

"But he'd prefer another," he continued to tease. "After all I am but a 2nd son of a Duke."

"It is quite sad that Noah's already married," Sookie sighed in dismay. "I've always dreamt of becoming a Duchess."

"Why you…" Eric squeezed her tightly and tickled her at the same time. "Take it back. You know that is not a thing to be taken lightly."

"I take it back!" she squealed as she tried to break free of his tickling. "Eric!"

"God, how I love you," he suddenly stopped his tickling and hugged her against him once again. "I can't wait to be your husband."

"And I can't wait to be your wife, Eric," she replied as her love and excitement shone from her eyes.

* * *

Eric Northman was expecting the whole Stackhouse estate to be lit up in bright lights to celebrate Sookie's birthday but for some reason, there was a lack of it instead.

"I thought there was a party tonight? Where is the birthday girl, Carter?" Eric asked the Stackhouse butler who was for some reason, not in his usual happy state. "Did Sookie's Uncle decide to move the party elsewhere without telling me?"

"Lord Stackhouse is in his study, Lord Northman," Carter replied with a small bow and his eyes remained down.

"I will go see him before I see my beautiful fiancée," he informed the butler. "I have to apologize to her for not seeing her this morning as I promised her. I had to go and get her gift from my Grandmother over at our countryside estate."

He gave the butler a pat on the shoulder and headed towards the Stackhouse study.

"Lord Stackhouse," Eric greeted the man who was sitting on the chair behind the wooden table. "Has there been a change in plans about Sookie's party?"

"Eric," Stefan Stackhouse's solemn and strained voice greeted Eric. "There's been a mishap."

"Is Sookie alright? Has she fallen ill?"

"No, no," Stefan shook his head. "I'm afraid our dear Sookie is missing."

"Missing?"

"She was on her way to fit her gown early this morning and her carriage got intercepted somewhere on her…"

"No!" Eric interrupted. "This is absurd! Who would abduct someone with the sun shining so bright! There has got to be some mistake! Have you searched for her?"

"I already sent everyone but she hasn't been found."

"Then I will go and do so," Eric stated as he started to step out of the study.

"There was blood everywhere, blood, Eric, there was blood…"

Eric was frozen in place as he heard the word blood. His held his breath, his heart pounding against his chest he was afraid it was going to shatter and break free. Seconds passed before he found his voice again. "Sookie's?"

"We're not certain as of yet."

"And the carriage driver?"

"Dead."

"No," Eric uttered in horror. This cannot be. His Sookie was to celebrate his 18th today and they were to be married in a week. She shouldn't be missing with big threats of being dead. She was supposed to be right beside him this very moment, smiling as he gave her the gift that he had in his coat pocket. She would smile and she'd throw her arms around him and his around hers and she would kiss him to thank him for the wonderful gift. But his Sookie was not beside him…

Eric Northman gritted his teeth and his eyes glistened in anger and revenge.

"I will find her. I will not stop until I do and I will make sure who ever took her pay for it to their last blood."


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Forever (Pending title. Might change this if I think of a better one.)

Summary: An Eric & Sookie story. 200 years in the making.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading and for the reviews the first chapter. I'm glad some of you are looking forward to where this story is going... And where this story is going is here... Most of this chapter will answer the previous chapter's mystery of where Sookie went off to... Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think. :D Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sookie looked up from the book she was reading when her son came running into the room. With the excitement written on his face, Sookie knew what her son's purpose of visit was immediately.

"Mama, can we go visit the human realm?" the 5 year old boy eagerly asked as he climbed into the bed.

"What did Marcus tell you about his recent visit to the human realm this time?" Sookie asked as she placed the book down and looked at her son. He has sapphire blue eyes and almost platinum blond hair which was currently covered by the newsboy cap he always wore.

"Marcus told me they have just invented these things they call aircrafts," Liam Brigant replied, his big eyes growing wide with excitement.

"Aircrafts?"

"Yes," he nodded. "They're like big kites only men can ride on them! I want to go see aircrafts, Mama."

"You have to ask your Grandfather, Liam," Sookie reached over and gently displaced the strands of hair that covered his eyes. "I think he's in his study right now."

"I shall," he nodded with a curt nod that matched the determination that shone from his sapphire blue eyes. He quickly got out of the bed and ran towards the door but stopped before he completely stepped out and turned back to look at her again. "You will come with me when he says yes?"

"Of course, sweet," she smiled. He smiled back and went back to his mission of asking permission. Sookie's smile did not leave her face even seconds after her son left the room. There was nothing that she would not do for her son.

* * *

"Did you see how it flew, Mama? Did you? Did you?" Liam asked as he jumped up and down beside his mother who was tightly holding his hand.

"Yes, yes, I did," she looked down at him with a soft smile.

"I want to ride one!" he declared.

"You need not ride something like that, Liam," she squeezed his hand for a second. "Are you ready to go back?"

"Can we stay a bit longer?"

"It's getting dark, Liam."

"Please?"

"Fine," she nodded and he gave out a triumphant cheer.

"Can I get a new cap, Mama?"

"A cap? Again?"

"Yes, I like them very much," Liam patted his newsboy cap with a big smile. "They shade me."

"You really are something else, Liam."

"Is that good?" he asked with interest.

"Uh-huh," she gave him a smile and a nod.

They entered the small shop and Liam ran over to where the caps and the hats were. He looked at all of them with awe and he quickly picked one that was almost identical to what he was wearing right now but of a darker shade of tan.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes," he nodded and handed it to her.

"I will go and pay for this, you stay right here, okay?"

Liam nodded and watched as his mother walked towards the cashier. He watched as people passed by outside the store through the window. A boy passed by running while hitting a wheel with a stick. Liam has never seen anything like it and he quickly ran out of the store, completely forgetting his mother's orders.

He tried to run after the boy, running against the men and women on the street, but the boy was already ahead of Liam too much and he didn't know where the boy disappeared into. Liam stopped in his tracks and frowned. He was never going to catch up to the boy with the stick and the wheel.

"Over here!" a voice came from the dark alley on Liam's right. "I saw the boy go here!"

Liam walked into the dark alley and searched for the boy with the stick and the wheel but he was not there. Instead, a foot away from Liam, stood a man who seemed to tower towards the skies. The man stepped closer and closer and Liam knew the man was not of human kind.

"What are you?" he asked the tall man with blond hair.

"What are _you_? You smell delightful."

"You are a vampire," Liam took a step back. "My Grandfather told me to stay away from vampires. They say you eat blood and ours is yummy."

"Ah, a fairy then," the vampire nodded in understanding. "What is your name little fairy?"

"I am Prince Liam Brigant!" Liam announced.

"A little fairy prince…" the vampire's eyes lit up in interest.

"I am not little! My mother told me I am tall for my age!"

"But compared to me, you're nothing but little," the vampire bent down and placed his head dangerously close to Liam's neck. Liam held his breath as he remembered his Grandfather's stories of vampires drinking little children's blood. But instead of giving him a bite, the vampire sniffed him instead and lifted his cap a bit. "You're a fairy but you don't have pointed ears."

"Pointed ears do not define a fairy!" Liam stomped his foot and scowled. "I am a fairy!"

"You've got quite the temper there," the vampire stood up straight and looked down at Liam once again. "If I weren't a vampire, I'd actually tremble in fear."

"You would?" Liam's little eyes perked up in excitement, completely forgetting his annoyance at the vampire's previous comment.

"Just a little," the vampire nodded. "But I'm a vampire so I won't tremble as much as a human would. Now run along, little fairy prince, you wouldn't want your fairy blood all drained up by a vampire like me."

"What is your name?" Liam asked.

"It's not yours to know," the vampire gave him a grin and a wink and in a split second, the vampire was gone.

Liam stood in his place, his awe getting the better of him.

"Liam!"

"Mama!" he turned around, a big excited grin broke his face. "I just met a vampire!"

"You've had quite the adventure today, Liam, but it's time to go back," she reached out her hand and motioned for him to come closer and taker her hand.

"Can't we stay longer, Mama? We'll only be gone for not even seconds in our realm," he frowned but took his mother's outstretched hand nonetheless.

"You've seen what you wanted to see, Liam, you even saw something that you can tell Marcus all about," she told him as they walked out of the alley.

"I bet Marcus has not seen a vampire in his life!" he grinned widely at the thought of telling his friend all about his adventure.

"I bet he hasn't, sweet," she nodded. "Are you ready to go back now?"

He nodded eagerly. "I can't wait to tell Grandfather that I met a vampire!"

"I don't think you should, Liam, Grandfather wouldn't like that," she reminded him. "If you tell him, he might not allow you to go back here ever again."

Liam knew his mother spoke of the truth, his Grandfather would never let him come back to the human realm if he told him about the vampire. And Liam really wanted to come back to meet the tall vampire again someday.


	3. Interlude

Title: Forever (Pending title. Might change this if I think of a better one.)

Summary: An Eric & Sookie story. 200 years in the making.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews the last time. :) Hope people are still reading this and if you've got any questions for the timeline... You can just ask me and I'll try to explain next time. So this is an interlude (did I term it right?) which I'll be doing every now and then to show you guys the background of their story and maybe even explain how things will play out in the future. Hope you guys like it and PLEASE let me know through a review. Thank you!

* * *

**Interlude**

_1800_

"Did you see the size of the fish that I caught, Noah?" Sookie Stackhouse excitedly asked as she ran towards where Noah Northman stood waiting. "It was bigger than what Eric caught! So much bigger!"

Noah Northman was the exact opposite of his younger brother, Eric. Noah had light brown hair while Eric had blond hair. Noah was one inch smaller than his younger brother but with the confidence he had, he always appeared as if he was taller than Eric.

Noah gave Sookie an approving nod and a smile. "I did, Sookie, it definitely put Eric's fish in shame."

"This little one cheated," Eric appeared right beside Sookie. "She used a piece of pork as her bait."

"No one ever said we can't use any other bait, Eric," she stuck her tongue at him. Eric stuck his tongue right back and Noah erupted in laughter.

"You definitely bring out the best in my little brother, Sookie," Noah offered his arm for Sookie to take and she looped hers in to his.

"Or the worse," Eric countered which earned him a glare from Sookie.

"Will you grace us with your presence tonight as we dine on the fish you just caught, Sookie?" Noah asked as they walked towards the Northman estate.

"Afraid not," she shook her head. "My Uncle's coming home tonight from Scotland."

"Perhaps another night then?"

"Perhaps," Sookie nodded.

"I'm leaving you to my brother then," Noah gave her hand a pat and let go. "Eric, I trust that you will see Miss Stackhouse home?"

"Of course," Eric nodded, giving the young lady a playful wink.

Noah couldn't help but let out a secret smile as he walked away from his brother and Sookie. He walked into the house and went to where his Mother was sitting by the window.

"She hasn't even made her debut," Noah reasoned out.

"I heard it'll be in a few months, there's nothing wrong about being an early bird," she spoke to him without even looking at him, her eyes focused on where Sookie and Eric were standing across the lawn.

"But there's something wrong about stealing the girl your brother likes."

Just as Noah thought, this caught his Mother's attention. "Eric?"

"He's in love with her, Mother."

"In love? When did he have the time to fall in love?"

"I think he fell in love with her that day that she stomped on his foot for stepping on her fishing line," Noah couldn't help but smile as he remembered how Eric came home as flustered as a bird whose wings were clipped, ranting and ranting about the little blonde who stomped on his foot for merely stepping at a fishing line.

"But that was 2 years ago, she was merely 15 back then and he 24."

"Eric's not really as you hoped him to be, Mother, we both know that. Eric is something else," Noah reminded her.

"He definitely is," she agreed. "I don't think her Uncle would see Eric as a good match for her though."

"We shall tell her Uncle that Father doesn't plan on giving me all his titles. Eric will at least get a title or two," Noah told her his plans.

"We both know Eric doesn't want any titles."

"Trust me, Mother, if you tell him it's the only way Sookie's Uncle will give him Sookie's hand in marriage… He'll accept anything," Noah assured her with confidence in his words. "Maybe he'll even challenge me to a duel just to get them."

"Noah! Your brother would not go through those extremes just to marry the Stackhouse girl," she shook her head at the absurdity of his words.

"Oh, trust me, Mother, he'll bend over backwards, turn the world upside down just for that girl."

* * *

"Eric?" Sookie's voice came from beside Eric. They were both on the grass on top of the small hill from the river they came from. Eric was on his back, his arms folded with his head resting on the palm of his hands, his eyes closed, avoiding the glare of the sun. Sookie was seated right next to him, not wanting to soil her white clothes.

"Hmm?" Eric replied without opening his eyes as he relished the sunlight and the breeze.

"Did you ever wish you were someone else?" Sookie asked.

"Why do you ask me that?"

"Just something I've thought of," came her reply.

"I've always wished I were a bear," Eric responded with a serious tone.

"What?" she asked in a tone that seemed like he'd grown two heads. "A bear?"

"You asked," he shrugged.

"Why would you want to be a bear?" she prodded. He heard her skirt move and he assumed she has inched closer to him.

"So I won't need to cook my food, I can eat my meat raw," he simply stated.

"Such a barbarian," she remarked.

"I prefer to think that I was a Viking in my past life," he grinned.

"You? A Viking?" she laughed. "I can hardly imagine you wielding a sword let alone an axe."

"I believe that everything can be settled with words."

"How would you defend your future wife's honor that way?"

"My future wife," he opened his eyes and found her looking down at him .The sunlight made her blonde hair brighter and her blue eyes bore into his with interest. She looked like a blonde angel sent from heaven. Eric was not a fan of violence. Having lost friends in duels over a girl, he has vowed to himself never to challenge anyone or do anything to be challenged to a duel. But for the angel before him… "Will be assured that I will go against my belief of peace just for her honor. Only hers."

"You're somewhat of a romantic, did you know that?" she smiled at him and he felt like his heart skipped a beat or two.

"I heard you're ready to take on London," he announced the latest gossip that he heard.

"Where did you hear that?" she asked with a small, troubled frown.

"Talk of the town," he shrugged. "I bet the Stackhouse estate would be filled with suitors of all shapes and sizes once you've debuted."

"You think?"

"I would bet my life on it," he nodded surely.

"I told Uncle I didn't want to debut until I was 18," she told him softly, the frown on her face deepening.

"Why would you ask him that?"

"Because I want to be a proper and mature woman for my future husband."

"Proper and mature? _You?_" he teased in hopes of seeing her smile instead of frown. "I find that hard to believe."

He succeeded in his aim as her eyes went wide and she broke into a huge smile. "Eric Northman! You take that back!"

"I take it back," he finally surrendered after a few hits from her small hands. "But I still believe that your estate will be filled with suitors once you've debuted."

"What would they even see in me?"

_Hopefully not what I see… Else, they'll all be in love with you… _"A blonde haired, blue-eyed lady who cheats in fishing contests."

"I did not cheat!" she stuck her tongue out at him once again.

He did not stick his tongue out this time but instead he looked at her with serious eyes. "Can you promise me one thing, little one?"

"Anything for you, Eric," she nodded with sincerity.

"Promise me that you won't hastily fall for the first gentleman who would offer you the world," he told her.

"Of course not," she raised her chin up in defiance. "I want the universe."

Eric smiled as she laughed out loud at her statement.

"Now can you promise me one thing?" she asked. He nodded and she continued. "Do you promise to go fishing with me even if I'm married to someone else?"

Eric's smile grew wider and he closed his eyes again. "I'll do so much more, little one, so much more."


	4. Chapter 2

Title: Forever (Pending title. Might change this if I think of a better one.)

Summary: An Eric & Sookie story. 200 years in the making.

Author's Note: I got lost somewhere in real life. I tried to go back but it took time. Hope you guys like this chapter! :D Would really appreciate it if you leave some reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Eric Northman smelled something delightful. He sniffed the air and as if in a trance, he walked towards where the delightful scent was coming from. He found himself in the back parking lot of his bar, Fangtasia. He looked around and saw a boy with his back to him.

"You!" The boy turned around quickly with eyes as wide as saucers as he stared at Eric. Eric looked at the boy and sniffed the air once again. The boy's scent was familiar. "I have met you before."

The boy who was wearing a white polo, khaki straight-leg knee pants, knee-high black socks, black shoes, and a newsboy cap looked like he came straight from an early 1900's movie.

"Yes," the boy nodded after a few moments of silence. "When I came to see the aircrafts with my Mama."

"That was almost a 100 years ago, you have not aged that much," Eric told him. The boy, if Eric wasn't mistaken, only got older by a few years. He grew a foot taller but looked the same with his blue eyes and blond hair. "And you have a very good memory."

"Time moves differently in our realm," the fairy boy simply explained. "And I would never forget the first vampire I have ever met."

"Have you met other vampires since?"

"No," the boy shook his head. "My Grandfather found out about it and I was not allowed to go back here."

"If you aren't allowed to go back here then what made you come here now?"

"Nothing in particular," the boy looked down at his shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Are you telling me the truth, little fairy prince?"

"I am not little!" he looked up immediately, his blue eyes blazing in anger mixed with annoyance.

"I see you've still got your temper," Eric remarked.

"And do you still feel like trembling in fear?"

"Yes, even more so now," Eric lied. The little boy, though a foot taller from the last time Eric saw him, was not emitting any kind of threat for Eric at all. The little boy even looked adorable as he did when he was at least 5 years old and first met Eric. "Now are you going to tell me what you are doing here?"

"My friend, Marcus, told me about cotton candy."

"Cotton candy?"

"Yes, cotton candy, he said it tasted sweet and it melted inside your mouth like the clouds," the boy's eyes lit up as he spoke.

"You are telling me that you ran away from home to see and eat cotton candy?"

"Yes, but I left a letter for my mother to read so there's nothing to worry about."

"And have you the slightest idea where to find this cotton candy?"

"No."

"Master," Pam, his child, suddenly appeared right beside him and was staring at the boy with glistening eyes and extended fangs. "He smells familiar and he smells delightful, master, I bet he tastes even better."

"Pam," Eric warned her. "Contain yourself."

"What is he, master?"

"Fairy," Eric kept his eyes on the boy. "And something that you are not to eat. He is an old friend of mine."

"Pity," Pam frowned.

"Our little fairy prince here wants cotton candy," Eric announced. "Do you know where to find it, Pamela?"

"Cotton candy? The pink thing that is so sweet that it's disgusting?"

"It's supposed to be yummy!" the boy protested with a frown.

"For a boy like you, I bet it is, but for a vampire like Pam here, it will taste like nothing," Eric reassured the protesting boy.

"I think there's a fair at Bon Temps with rides and that pink disgusting thing," Pam informed Eric.

"Then we will go to this fair," Eric declared. "Come, little prince, I shall drive us there."

He motioned for the boy to follow him towards the side of the bar where his red Corvette was parked.

"Is that your automobile?"

"Automobile?" Eric asked. "How long has it been since you've been in this realm?"

"A few years in ours, a hundred years in yours," the boy simply answered.

"We call it a car nowadays, don't you have cars in the fairy realm?"

"Oh, we don't need cars," he shook his head. "We pop."

"Pop?"

"Like this!"

Without even a blink of an eye, the little boy disappeared from his spot in front of Eric and appeared on the other side of the car.

"Impressive," Eric commented finding it truly amazing and intriguing. "Can you fairies fly?"

The boy shook his head. "Can you?"

"Some of us can."

"And you?"

"It's a trait I'm quite proud of," Eric gave him a small wink and a grin.

"Why don't we just fly there?"

"Because I don't like showing off my abilities," Eric shrugged. "Now, c'mon, wouldn't want all those cotton candy to be eaten by those little humans."

They arrived in the fair in record time. Eric knew they were probably a site to behold as they walked side by side towards the entrance of the fair grounds. A 6'4" blond man wearing all black alongside a boy who was wearing something that looked like it was to be worn by someone from a black and white film.

Eric stopped in his tracks and tapped a man who had his back to him.

"My little friend and I are here for cotton candy," Eric announced.

"Cotton candy?" the man asked, looking puzzled. "Umm, over there."

"Thank you," Eric gave the man a nod and walked towards the booth that the man pointed at.

"Is that it?" the boy looked up with glistening eyes towards the pink cloud-like treats that were displayed before him.

"I think so," Eric nodded. He bought one and gave it to the boy. "There you go. Enjoy, little prince."

The boy immediately took a bite from the pink treat.

"How is it?" Eric asked. "Are you disappointed? Did it meet your expectations?"

He looked up at Eric with sparkling, wide eyes. For the first time, Eric noticed the boy's eyes and he felt an odd feeling go through him as he saw familiarity in the boy's blue eyes.

"It is how Marcus described it!" he grinned widely and took another bite from the treat.

"I am glad it meets your expectations," Eric gave a nod as he shook the feeling of familiarity from his body. He bought another piece of cotton candy and handed it to the boy who accepted it with much delight. "Don't you have any other clothes?"

"No, we wear all white in my realm, except I wear my brown cap because it shades me," he patted his cap with a big smile.

"And where did you get that outfit then?"

"From Marcus' brother when he last visited this realm."

"So you've got little accomplices in your runaway escapade."

"I needed help in finding the portal to come here. It's very hard to find it," he explained. Eric wanted to find out more about the fairy realm but the little fairy prince suddenly looked like he got caught stealing a cookie from a forbidden cookie jar. "I need to go!"

"What is it?" Eric asked, heightening his senses to feel for any danger.

"My mother is near and she will not be happy to see me with a vampire once again."

Eric nodded in understanding. He did not want to be caught between a fairy bout, anyways. He pulled out a card from his pocket and handed it to the boy. "You should come back soon and if you do, give me a call. There is this thing they call bubble gum, I bet it'll be a delight for a boy like you."

The boy took the card with his free hand and put it in his pocket.

"'Till next time, little fairy prince," Eric quickly walked towards the small booth where he could hide his presence from whoever was there for the boy.

"Liam!" a frantic voice came from the corner and a blonde woman ran towards Liam and pulled him into a hug so tight the boy almost dropped the cotton candy he was holding. It took a few seconds before the woman pulled back and Eric could finally see her face.

If Eric Northman had the ability to breathe, he would have held his breath that very moment. Because right before his very eyes was his fiancée from 200 years ago, Sookie Stackhouse.


End file.
